1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric power conversion apparatuses that include electric power conversion devices such as an inverter and a converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles, such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, are generally equipped with electric power conversion devices such as an inverter that converts DC (Direct Current) power into AC (Alternating Current) power and a converter that converts DC power of one voltage into DC power of another voltage.
Moreover, electric power conversion devices generally generate a large amount of heat due to the large electric currents flowing therein. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress increase in the temperature of the electric power conversion devices.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-148027 discloses an electric power conversion apparatus which includes an inverter and a converter that are integrally configured with each other. Moreover, to suppress increase in the temperature of the inverter and the converter, the electric power conversion apparatus further includes two cooling devices for respectively cooling the inverter and the converter.
However, even with the two cooling devices, local increase in the ambient temperature inside the electric power conversion apparatus may occur depending on the arrangement of the inverter, the converter and the two cooling devices in the electric power conversion apparatus.